


Colorless Secrets

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Pairing: AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (PolySanders)AU: NoneWarnings: Panic/anxiety attackRequested By: No OnePlot: Virgil is secretly been color blind and the others find out.





	Colorless Secrets

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

The day started out normal, like every other average day before it. He woke up, he went to the kitchen for breakfast with his boyfriends, he sat on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr. Suddenly Patton sat next to him, and then everything started going downhill.

"Hi, Marshmallow." Patton greeted.

"Hey Cookie, What do you need?"

Patton waved his phone in Virgil's face, "want to take this online quiz with me?"

"Sure, what's it about?"

Patton jumped and squealed excitedly, "it's a color blind test! There are different circles with different numbers or images made of dots in different shades of a color or similar colors, like shades of green, or oranges and reds."

Virgil's eyes widened, he couldn't escape taking the test with Patton, but Patton would also discover his color blindness. "O-okay."

Patton unlocked his phone, and they started going through the photos. It only took 2 for Patton to notice that not only did Virgil not see the numbers but also that he was getting more upset with each photo. They only went through the first 6 of the 23 images before Patton stopped, not liking how upset Virgil was. Just in those first few photos, Virgil was starting to hyperventilate, causing tears to spring to his eyes as he held Patton hand tightly.

"Virgil, are you colorblind?" He tired to keep his voice calm and soothing, but as the words left his lips, Virgil burst into tears. "Virgil! Virgil, please breath! Breath for me, follow my breathing yeah? In for 4, hold for 7, yeah?" 

Rather than breathing, Virgil spiraled into a panic attack. In less than a minute, his vision was spinning and swimming at the same time, black dots slowly take over his site. His hands were clammy with sweat as the shook from where they sat on his legs. His thoughts ran a muck in his head, going as fast as his heart that pounded in his rib cage, sucking all the oxygen from his lungs. Suddenly, Patton was yelling something, he couldn't tell what between the blood rushing through his ears and the insistent ringing.

Roman and Logan came in a second later and Roman took Patton's place and Patton went to Logan. Roman hadn't even opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil was shaking his head to the unasked question. "Patton, he can't hear." Patton carefully reached over and took Virgil's hand in his own, sending a wave of calmness through the boy. "Now?" Virgil slowly nodded. Virgil nodded again, letting Roman know he could now hear. Roman carefully took his hand, and when Virgil didn't immediately pull away, he started leading him through breathing exercises. 

Logan held Patton's other hand to comfort him. He knew Patton always felt bad when he couldn't help one of his boyfriends in their time of need. "What happened?" The question was spoken lowly, in a calm manner, in hopes of keeping Patton from growing more upset.

"Well, I... I saw this test sort of thing online, and I wanted to spend time with Virgil, so I asked if he wanted to do this test thing with me. So, we started and we only got to about the 7th one before he started hyperventilating and, and I couldn't help. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Patton sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He held tightly onto Virgil's hand, not wanting to let go.

Logan kneeled down in front of him, reaching out to wipe his tears. "Patton, Love, you are not a terrible boyfriend. You are absolutely amazing. You see this?" Logan reached out and carefully tapped Patton's hand that was holding Virgil's. "You are helping so much. You didn't know this was going to happen, you couldn't help in the way you thought you needed to, but you are still helping. We all love you, so much." The two of them were quiet for a moment before Logan spoke up again. Something Patton left out had confused him. "What kind of test was it?"

"A colorblind test. There were a lot of pictures with all kinds of colors, and he would guess something, but it would be really far off, and suddenly he was having an attack. This is all my fault! He's going to hate me!" Patton was crying once again and Logan sat on one side of him to hug him and calm him down.

Patton had calmed down again when Logan felt the tug in his stomach, Thomas was summoning him. It didn't come as a surprise, seeing as the poor boy had no clue what was going on other than something was wrong and worried about his boyfriends.

Logan kissed Patton's head and left to explain everything to Thomas. 

~♧◇♡♤~

"Logan!"

"Hello, love. I apologize for not coming sooner, I had to-"

He was interrupted by Thomas's lips on his own in a kiss he gladly returned. "I love you, but please just tell me what happened."

Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses slightly. "It seems Virgil is color blind. Patton asked him to do an online test of sorts together and Virgil started to panic. We're not entirely sure exactly why he started to panic, but Roman is working to calm him down." Thomas nodded and continued to pace, as he was doing before Logan arrived. Logan sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for the others to join them. 

A few minutes past and felt himself starting to calm down, mean the others would be arriving soon. They were both confused when only Roman appeared, but he only shrugged in response.

~♧◇♡♤~

Virgil and Patton sat in silence, just the two of them left in the mind space. “This isn’t your fault you know. You couldn’t have known, I should have said something sooner.”

“I should have been able to help though,” Patton shook his head, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I accidentally caused this, in some way it is my fault. And I should have been able to help. Why can I never help?”

Another beat of quiet passed between them as Virgil slid from the couch to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of the heart. “You know what. Your right, it is your fault, as your the one who wanted to do the quiz. But that doesn't mean you did it on purpose, it was an accident. And at the same time, it's my fault. I didn’t tell you guys, I tried to go through with the quiz even though I knew. I should have said something when I realized it wasn’t a good idea.”

Patton sniffed, “is it weird that that’s more comforting than being told it's not my fault?”

“No, sometimes being reminded that it was an accident is more helpful than being told you didn't do something when you know you did.” Patton nodded, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his cat hoodie. “And as for helping, who said you weren’t?”

“I- Nothing I did helped. Roman’s the one who calms you down.”

Virgil nodded, “but he wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. You held my hand, you calmed me down so I could hear him, so I could think and follow the breathing exercises. You do more than you think, cookie.” Patton smiled at the nickname and leaned over to kiss Virgil on the cheek. “Ready to go join the others?”

He nodded and they both sank down into the living room. “Virgil! Patton! Is everything okay? Are you both alright? These two won’t tell me anything?”

Patton smiled widely and kissed Thomas on the head, “we’re both fine.” Thomas sighed in relief and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Patton’s lips before moving to Virgil and kissing him too.

Once they were all settled on the couch, curled up together, they all sat in the quiet to think everything over and process. Patton thought over what Virgil had said, Logan thought over what Patton had told him, Roman tried to figure out what was the reason, Thomas just watched all of them, and Virgil took the time to think over exactly what he would say to explain to them.

“Can I-” he cleared his throat. “I have something I should tell you guys.” There was a quiet pause as they all nodded. “I, uhm, it's nothing bad, I don’t think. I probably should have just told you all sooner and this would have been avoided, but too late now.”

He sighed as Roman ran a comforting hand through his hair, recollecting his thoughts. “Take your time,” it was whispered and he wasn’t entirely sure who exactly had said it, but he nodded regardless.

“Fuck it,” he ignored Patton’s mumble of language, “I’m colorblind. There, said it, done.” He swiped his hands across each other as if dusting them off before dropping them back in his lap.

It went without words that it wasn’t anything that would be a problem to any of them, they just continued to sit in silence. Eventually, Logan’s curiosity got the best of him. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Logan!”

“It's fine Ro,” Virgil interrupted, “I guess I was afraid. I was an outcast when I started appearing in videos and such, I didn’t want to be an outlier in another way. So, I just didn’t say anything. Then you all started being nice, and then we started our relationship and I felt like I was so deep in the lie that telling the truth would be worse.”

Thomas shifted himself so he was sitting flush against his anxious aspects side, “oh, Virge, we love you regardless, you know that right?” He nodded and laid he head on his shoulder. “Good.” And that was how they spent the rest of the day, curled up together on the couch, putting on movies and TV shows and just enjoying each others presence. Virgil couldn’t have been happier at that moment.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
